Wizard & Frisk
by DrackonLegion
Summary: Alex and his friend Frisk run away from their orphanage, traveling to Mt. Ebott. But when Frisk takes a tumble, with Alex right behind her, what adventures are they going to get into when you mix Alex's magic and Frisk's flirting skills. Only one way to find out.


**AN: Yo, welcome to my own little Undertale story. This is my first story and I hope you guys like it. Remember, this is my first story here, so feel free to flame or support, it's your choice after all.**

 **In this story Frisk is 18 and my OC is 16.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.**

* * *

"Hold on Frisk, you need to slow down!" I called out to my friend.

"You need to hurry up, slowpoke!" she yelled back to me as she climbed over a fallen tree.

"You now there is a reason why I have a walking cane right?" I said as I worked my way around the tree.

"Now, where did you go," I whispered to myself.

"Alex!" Frisk shouted as she popped up next to me. I drew in a sharp breathe as I stood up straight.

I quickly recovered, turned around and shouted, "Don't do that you jerk!" as I punched her in the shoulder.

She just continued laughing as she started walking on ahead.

Five minutes later, she suddenly stopped.

"What's the hold up Frisk?" I asked as I tried to look around her. I managed to look past her and saw a giant cave opening.

"Whoa, the Cave of Monsters," Frisk whispered, clearly overtaken by awe. I gave Frisk a small push to get her going.

"Well, hurry up, it's not like they're gonna greet us," I told her with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm moving old man,"Frisk laughed out.

"I'm younger than you Frisk!" I yelled at her as we wondered in.

"Yo dude I think there's light farther in," Frisk whispered to me.

"I see it too," I told her.

"Well let's hurry up and go greet the monsters," she said as she took of in a sprint.

"Frisk! Wait!" I shouted as I ran towards her. I managed to stay a few paces behind her, but she tripped at one point and fell, straight down a pit.

"Frisk!" I yelled out as I took a flying leap down the pit.

"Alex, you fool, why did you follow me?!" she shouted as I reached her.

"Shut up!" I shouted at her, stunning her with the tone of voice I used. I closed my eyes and started focusing on the air around us. I imagined them pushing against us, slowing us down. My staff started to glow white with ancient runes, channeling my focus, and suddenly we slowed. It felt like we were being caressed by the air around us, and a few minutes later, we touched down in a patch of golden flowers.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Frisk," I say as I embrace her and cry.

"Hey don't worry, I'm not leaving you," Frisk says as she rubs my back.

"Promise," I choke out in between sobs.

"Okay Alex, I promise," Frisk says as she comforts me. After a few minutes I finally manage to calm down.

"Okay, you probably want to know what that was huh?" I ask. Frisk nods.

"It sounds crazy, but it's magic. My family was one of the last few mages in the world. This staff is my father's staff, and before him, his father, and so on. In my family, the males were the only ones to have both traits that allowed us to use magic. I don't know why, but that's just how it is. We were some of the greatest mages, but people feared us. They feared our magic. Thought it was to monster like. So we went into hiding. Each time a son turned eight, the father took them away for a year to train them in secret. Unfortunately for me, my family died before my father could teach me. This is one of the reasons I carry this staff with me everywhere. The runes you saw on it are runes meant to help me channel my focus, make it easier to cast spells." I tell her, but then I'm interrupted.

"Howdy." Frisk and I turn to face the sound and see a yellow flower... with a face.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. Welcome to the Underground. I see you two aren't from around here. I guess little old me will just have to teach you guys how things are done," Flowey say with a wink.

"Seriously? A talking flower," Frisk says as she tries to contain her laughter. Flowey deadpans at her.

"You know, it's not nice to laugh at a guy trying to help you," he says to her.

"Forgive Frisk, she's never very serious about... well, anything," I say to Flowey.

"Anyway, here in the Underground, there's this thing called LV. What does LV stand for you ask? It stands for LOVE. Do you guys want some LOVE? Here, LOVE is shared through little white... friendliness pellets. Run into the pellets, and gain LOVE, simple as that. Here I'll give you guys some now," Flowey says as he creates some weird seed like things. He then sends them towards us. I hold Frisk back as I smack the pellets away with my staff.

"I know your games, flower. I know that LOVE stands for level of violence. I know your just trying to kill us. And I won't let it happen," I say to Flowey as a slam down my staff, runes alight with a brown glow. A spike of earth would pop out of the ground, nearly impaling Flowey, who moved out of the way just in time.

"So, you've figured me out. Add to the fact that you can use magic, and you must have one powerful soul. A soul, that will belong to me soon!" Flowey laughs out as he his face changes shape into a rather scary grin. He surrounds us with pellets and has them close in on us. Then just before they hit, they disappear. All three of us are stunned, and then suddenly a fireball hits Flowey and sends him flying.

'Another mage!' I think to myself in shock. Out walks a goat lady wearing a purple robe with a weird pattern on it.

"Suck a horrible creature, attacking innocent children like that. Hello children, my name is Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins." She sees me holding my staff out towards her, whilst keeping Frisk behind me.

"Do not worry my children, I do not mean you harm, I only want to help you," She says and smiles as I place my staff up right and lean against it.

"I'm Frisk, this Alex," Frisk says as she walks up to Toriel and holds out her hand. Toriel smiles warmly as she shakes Frisk's hands.

"As she said, I'm Alex, and I'm gonna take a nap," I manage to get out before I pass out.

* * *

I wake up to in rather comfortable bed. Thank god, it's all been a really bad dream. Wait, the beds at the orphanage aren't this comfortable. I shot up and look around, and the first thing I see is Frisk napping on the other side of the bed. I accidentally woke her up apparently as I see her start to move. She opens up her eyes, which I can tell are bloodshot.

"Frisk, I'm sorry about worrying yo-aghh," I get cut off as Frisk launches herself at me.

"You idiot, I was so worried about you," she says between sobs as she buries her head into my chest.

"Hey now, I'm okay. It was only a minor case of magical exhaustion, that's all. I used two rather high level spells today after all," I whisper as I calm her down.

"That is what I told her on the way here, but she wouldn't stop worrying on the way here. I came to investigate what that crash I heard was, but now I know I have nothing to worry about. You've been asleep for a few hours now, are you feeling alright?" I look around and see Toriel standing at the doorway.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, but I should still be asleep. Normally most mages would pass out for two days," I say as I ponder it.

"That's because I used my healing magic to increase your recovery speed. Might I add that your own rather vast stores of mana also helped your recovery," Toriel said with a warm smile. Frisk then got off of me and slapped me.

"That's what you get for worrying me, jerk!" she shouted at me.

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that," I agreed as I laughed it off.

"So, who would like some pie?" Toriel says after me and Frisk stand up. We both shouted me as we raised our hands then laughed.

* * *

 **AN: So, this is my first story, let me guys now how you feel about this. Also let me know how you think of my character Alex.**


End file.
